It is known that 5,6-dihydroxyindoline-2-carboxylic acid or a salt thereof is converted into a melanin pigment by the oxygen in the air. This knowledge is utilized for air-oxidative hair dye compositions. The above-described substance however does not have sufficient dyeing properties.